


Take A Minute to Breathe

by bbabyteef



Category: Hardcore Henry (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, POV Second Person, Work In Progress, ilya naishuller i love you but you are a coward and i’m making these fuckers gay, memory recovery, this isn’t very preplanned so i apologize if updates are slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbabyteef/pseuds/bbabyteef
Summary: What if Jimmy removed Henry’s memory blocker, and with it, the camera broadcasting to Akan?this fic takes place about 45 minutes into the movie and will include one canon scene!
Relationships: Henry/Jimmy (Hardcore Henry)
Kudos: 3





	Take A Minute to Breathe

_ -the hell? A memory blocker…” _

It’s hard to keep consciousness as Jimmy pokes and prods at the features built into your brain. You can feel as this piece gets plucked from between wrinkles of grey matter, more so than usual. There’s almost a tugging feeling coming from the center of your eye before the woods surrounding the two of you fade back into darkness.

When you wake up, the long-haired man and the woman who stared into space as he worked on you are sitting a few feet away. You see her lean into him before Jimmy notices that you’ve woken up.

“There you are, Henry! You had me worried I’d gotten something wrong for a minute.” Your friend lets out a chuckle as he speaks, which you can’t help but smile at the sound of. “I’ve gotta make sure this lovely lady,” he runs a hand down the woman’s hair and to her back as he speaks, “gets home safe, so I’ll be seeing you in a bit, alright?” As he gets up, he pats her as a gesture for her to move along with him. You give Jimmy a little nod. “Keep an eye out for a new message, my boy!” he exclaims as he walks away. 

Not long after he’s out of sight, you get a new message on the phone he gave you. “ _ Just head this way, yeah? I’ll meet you on your way. Don’t use the field as an excuse to slow down on me, now! _ ” For once, there’s no mention of fighting. You’ve got to stay vigilant, of course; you’re a wanted man. But the idea of having some calm… This was the first time since you were first booted up.    
The field was almost empty. You could run! You could take a moment to simply enjoy the experience of being alive. You kick at the dry dirt that hid between clumps of grass, wishing you could laugh as the dust clouds formed by the kick faded into the air. Something about this felt familiar to you. You spin on your heel, trying to dig your foot into the ground to spread a wave around you, when suddenly,

You were ten years old. The sky was clear and you could hear other kids around your age yelling and giggling as they played. It was recess, and you were in the middle of a game of tag. Kicking chunks of mulch as you ran, you dipped around swingset poles and under slides as another child chased you. She seemed familiar, maybe a classmate? Regardless, she was hunting you down, pigtails bouncing and shoes lighting up with every stomp towards you. Eventually, she caught up to you, brushing barely below your shoulder.

“Got you!” she cheered. the two of you started to laugh, louder and louder. The giggling starts to echo, bouncing around the corners of your brain as the scene fades to black.

You open your eyes to find yourself lying flat on your back. Dirt dust was all over your clothes. You simply lay there for a moment. watching the few present clouds move through the sky, feeling the grass brush against your skin, hearing a steady gallop head towards you- hold on. What was coming for you?

You break your focus to find a tall, brown horse approaching. You scramble to your feet, not wanting to get trampled. The horse stops only about a foot away from you. At first, when you raise your hand in front of it, it backs off, but as you keep it there, it steps forward, letting you keep the hand on its snout. After some more soft pats to keep it from getting startled, you hop onto its back. For a moment, you’re jostled around by the creature, but it doesn’t try to knock you off once you’re stable. You check your phone for the direction you need to go in before taking off down the field and into another patch of woods when you see a new Jimmy peek out of the shrubbery- well, he appeared to be the shrubbery itself.

“Fucking hell, you could’ve run me over with that thing.” This clone sounds much more aggressive than the others you’ve met so far. “I guess that’s what took you so long?” You shake your head before hopping off of the horse. Taking a closer look at Jimmy, you realize that he’s wearing a camouflage suit covered in fake leaves. That explains why his face is covered in green and brown face paint, you suppose. He gestures for you to follow him, so you give your horse a small wave goodbye before heading deeper into the forest.


End file.
